Cassenoisette, Hypnos et Mouches Cantharides
by thanaerigan
Summary: Une querelle, une colle, une potion expérimentale et une bataille et voilà six élèves partis au "Royaume Sucré" à la recherche du Maître Chocolatier ou comment l'auteur a passé le temps durant les intempéries hivernaux coincée dans sa voiture. SB/RL
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà,

Non mais le boulet de service. Vive notre grande Nesrine à qui je vais dresser un autel et devant qui je vais me p me prosterner. Je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous on pas compris grand chose. Sans la première partie …

Bon on reprend et finalement vous avez le droit aux deux premiers chapitres d'une coup.

Hophophop les présentations et précautions d'usages :

-Sirymoony au programme

-rating M (sans doute :D ) : petite croix rouge ou petite flèche bleue pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas supporter plus que quelques bisous.

-C'est toujours entre deux mecs : petite croix rouge pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas supporter deux mecs ensemble. D'un autre côté, je sais pas trop ce que vous foutez là.

-Blabla surper-méga-ultra-intéressant de l'auteur absolument génialissime que je suis ( rassurez-vous je marcherais correctement demain. ) : En triant mes petits fichiers je vous ai trouvé ceci qui y trainait. Comment vous résumer l'histoire ? Parce que quand mon cerveau débloque, il ne le fait pas à moitié. Ça aurait pu être un OS de Noël, malheureusement, c'est trop long pour être un OS et en plus c'est pas Noël. Mais je vous en fais cadeau.

C'est venu comme ça cet hiver coincé au milieu d'autres automobilistes, au milieu de la neige. J'écoutai un air qui a bercé mon enfance, la Danse de la Fée Dragée, et voilà je me suis amusée à vous ressortir le peu de culture, à quoi j'ai ajouté une pincée d'amourette, un soupçon de délire et beaucoup de réflexions personnelles – ben oui je suis jamais à côté de vous pour commenter les bêtises qui me passe par la tête ou vous faire par de mes réflexions vaseuses. La seule qui y a le droit c'est Breizeuz...un peu de pitié pour elle. - et voilà un truc complètement tordu issu de mon cerveau sirmusien.

-Y a pas eu de correction. Euh je crois.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture

**Casse-noisettes, **_**hypnos**_** et mouches cantharides**

**Chapitre 1 : Un pour tous, Tous collés.**

Le 21 décembre, cours métamorphose, septième année, 14h-16h :

« Ça suffit ! »

Le cri retentit à travers la salle de classe, figeant instantanément l'ensemble des élèves. Le professeur McGonagall avait une fois de plus interrompu son cours, pour mettre fin à une bataille rangée entre des élèves de Gryffondor et des élèves de Serpentard.

« Black ! Potter ! Snape ! Je vous préviens, hurla le professeur de métamorphose enragée, si je dois une fois de plus interrompre ce cours ne serait-ce qu'une demi-seconde, vous serez collés et vous passerez vos vacances dans les cachots, matin, midi et soir. Et cette sanction sera valable non seulement pour toutes les vacances de Noël, mais pour tous les week-ends du restant de l'année scolaire. Vous gamineries sont intolérables. C'est bien compris ? »

Trois hochements de tête répondirent au professeur hystérique. Le visage d'ordinaire stricte et quasi impassible de l'animagus professoral était en cet instant aussi rouge que le fanion qu'elle agitait lors des matche de Quidditch de sa maison. Des mèches de cheveux s'échappaient de son chignon d'habitude si serré, qu'un doxy n'aurait pas pu y faire son nid.

« Evans, Lupin, Malfoy !, hurla de nouveau la directrice adjointe de l'école de sorcellerie la plus célèbre de Grande-Bretagne, d'Europe et du monde (Merlin l'auteur s'emballe !), en regardant trois autres de ses élèves. Si jamais j'apprends que cette querelle idiote a passé le cercle de cette classe ou si jamais elle reprend, je vous considèrerais comme responsables au même titre que vos trois stupides camarades de classe et vous serez collés avec eux. Vous êtes préfets par Salazar. Vous devez faire régner l'ordre et la discipline, dans cette école. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il y a des choses plus importantes à faire pour vous cette année, que de passer votre temps à vos battre comme des gobelins mal dégrossis (avec tout le respect que je dois aux gobelins !). Si jamais je constate le moindre écart, c'est la colle pour vous six, Compris ? »

Les trois premières têtes approuvèrent de nouveau accompagnées par trois autres – une rousse, une châtain et une blonde.

« Très bien, conclut McGonagall, en retrouvant un semblant de calme. Maintenant, je veux que vous vous concentriez sur la métamorphose que vous avez à faire aujourd'hui. Je préfère vous prévenir que c'est une demande récurrente alors des examens pratiques des ASPICS. A bon entendeur… »

La vieille dame se tut et continua de circuler dans les rangs en aidant ici et là certains élèves plus en difficultés que les autres face aux épreuves demander. Pendant ce temps tous les autres élèves avaient repiqué du nez vers leur table de travail où se trouvait une tasse à thé. Le professeur de métamorphose leur avait demandé aujourd'hui de transformer cette tasse en jouet pour Noël. Mais peu après le début du cours, les Maraudeurs en chef s'étaient engueulés avec leur pire ennemi vert et argent, Severus Snape.

De petits sorts enquiquinants, la joute avait presque tourné au règlement de compte, sous le nez de la directrice adjointe. Résultat : non seulement McGonagall les avait chopé, avait menacé de les coller, mais aussi de punir les préfets qui n'arrivaient décidément pas à stopper les conneries des trois autres.

Alors qu'un silence quasi religieux régnait depuis quelques instants dans la salle de métamorphose, la tête rousse rapidement suivit par la tête châtain se tourna vers James et Sirius.

« Par Merlin, Black Potter vous pouviez pas attendre la fin du cours pour faire vos conneries.

-C'est vrai Lily a raison, enchaîna Remus. C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine que McGo vous rappelle à l'ordre. Vous croyez pas qu'on a assez de boulot comme ça.

-Mais Mumus !, gémit Sirius. C'est pas notre faute.

-Non c'est la mienne !, railla Remus un peu en colère contre ses amis, mais un peu seulement. Et arrête de m'appeler Mumus c'est ridicule à la fin.

-Sirius a raison., coupa James, pour défendre son frère. C'est pas notre faute. C'est Snevillus qui a commencé.

-Il fallait bien qu'on défende..., commença Sirius.

-Qu'on défende quoi ?...chuchota Lily exaspérée, Votre pauvre petit honneur bafoué.

-La ferme, Evans., coupa Padfoot, agressif. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tu ne vas pas nous faire croire, questionna Remus, en fronçant les sourcils que ce n'est pas une petite vengeance puérile.

-Je te dis que c'est Snape qui a commencé., répéta Sirius, boudeur.

-Comment ça c'est de la faute de Snape ?

C'est lui qui a commencé à parler de choses qu'il devrait taire., rétorqua James à la place de son frère.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?, soupirent de concert Lily et Remus

Il a parlé de ta maladie devant Malfoy. »Chuchota rapidement Sirius.

Lily et Remus échangèrent un regard peiné. La jeune femme posa une main apaisante sur celle de son camarade préfet pour lui apporter tout son soutien, avec un doux sourire. Cet échange ne passa pas inaperçu de leur voisins de derrière. Une paire d'yeux chocolat fusillèrent un instant le jeune loup-garou. Celui-ci se tourna vers son autre ami pour lui faire partager le comique de cette expression de pure jalousie puérile dont faisait preuve Prongs. Mais alors qu'il se tournait vers l'animagus, Moony constata que le regard argent du chien n'avait rien à envier à celui de son presque jumeau…sauf qu'il était destiné à Lily.

C'était bien la première fois que Padfoot regardait sa collègue préfète avec autant de méchanceté. On aurait pu croire que l'animagus en voulait à la jeune femme de montrer son affection au loup-garou. Un peu comme un chien marquant son territoire.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, l'attitude de Sirius, loin de l'exaspérer ou de l'amuser, comme pouvait le faire celle de James lui faisait très plaisir. Bon, enfin si ! Il savait pertinemment pourquoi la réaction de Sirius lui amenait comme des papillons dans le ventre.

Il faut dire que le gentil, beau, tendre et innocent loup-garou, qu'était Remus Lupin ( pourquoi tout le monde lit cette phrase avec un air sceptique ?) , avait constaté l'été précédent qu'il était tombé en amour du beau, magnifique, fabuleux, intelligent et extraordinaire Sirius Black ( Tiens bizarrement y a plus personne pour la ramener cette fois !)

Sirius de son côté enrageait de voir Lily poser la main sur celle de Remus. C'était SON Remus. Le sien à lui tout seul personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher, pas même sa meilleure amie – Merlin savait que les dents de Sirius grinçaient à chaque fois que Son Moony d'amour employait cette expression pour parler de la rouquine -et grande aimée de James-L'Eternel-Econduit-Par-La-Dite-Rousse-Potter.

Il détestait toute personne qui avait un temps soit peu de proximité avec Remus. S'il avait pu se transformer en Padfoot et le déchiqueter dans l'instant, il l'aurait fait. Malheureusement, la vie était souvent mal faite et Sirius contrairement à ce qu'il avait longtemps cru – ne pouvait pas faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais à l'instant T, si il avait pu tuer Lily, il l'aurait fait. Il avait beau se répéter que si il ne se contrôlait pas plus Remus allait finir par le grillé mais rien n'y faisait.

Un raclement de gorge ramena tout ce petit monde dans la réalité de la salle de classe. Mc Go les regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Son regard allait de la tasse de thé aux quatre élèves que la regardaient, incertains. Lily se reprit la première et transforma sa tasse à thé en un adorable baigneur, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraudes, avant de se tourner vers les garçons avec un petit sourire, mais un regard méprisant pour James. Dans l'instant qui suivit, celui-ci en réponse au coup d'œil de sa voisine de devant, changea la sienne en un petit ours en peluche aux couleurs des Gryffondors et adressa un clin d'œil à la jeune fille qui leva les siens au ciel, mais avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Remus regarda l'échangea de ses deux amis et se tourna vers sa tasse, qu'il transforma une petite poupée assez étonnante. Remus la ramassa et l'observa. D'un côté, elle représentait un petit chaperon rouge et de l'autre la grand-mère qui se transformait en loup. Les deux préfets des Gryffondors échangèrent un regard. L'amusement planait dans le regard de Lily et la gêne dans celui de Remus. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide pour faire une telle transformation ? Si les autres ne comprenaient pas l'allusion entre le petit chaperon rouge et le loup, c'est que ses amis étaient encore plus stupides que leur réputation le disait.

Les deux autres Maraudeurs regardèrent étonnés le jouet de Remus puis Sirius constata que le regard de McGonagall était poser sur lui. Le dernier Maraudeur attrapa sa baguette et murmura le sort :

« Divertissum »

Très classiquement, une légère fumée bleutée enveloppa la tasse de Sirius. Quand la brume se dissipa, les quatre jeunes et leur professeur découvrir un petit soldat en hait rouge, avec des brandebourgs et des boutons dorés et un pantalon bleu bordé le long des jambes de galon d'or. Sur sa tête se trouvait un képi aussi bleu que son pantalon.

Sirius regarda avec étonnement sa transformation, avant de lancer un regard incertain à son professeur puis à ses amis.

Mais qu'est-ce que pouvait être ce fichu jouet, qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie ? (Mais qui qui donc ? Ouais c'est bon je sais que c'est pas tout jeune mais quand même ? ) Et à juger par les expressions de McGonagall et de ses amis, eux non plus.

Soudain, le rire clair de Lily retentit dans la salle d'étude. Tous la regardèrent avec étonnement, en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien amuser la préfète sang et or.

« Ça te va très bien !, répondit-elle, avec un sourire malicieux. Un casse-noisette ! »

La réflexion de la rouquine déclencha un éclat de rire parmi les autres Maraudeurs et même le professeur McGonagall se permit un sourire. Le rire de ses amis s'accentua face à la mine boudeuse de Sirius.

« Vois le bon côté des choses., essaya de dire James entre deux éclats de rire. Tu as au moins un jouet à ton image. », répondit le cervidé, face l'air interrogateur de son ami.

Un nouvel éclat de rire secoua les Maraudeur à l'exclusion de Sirius qui continuait de bouder de façon infantile et tellement sexy au goût de Remus (et pas seulement au goût de Remus ! On ne saute pas sur l'écran SVP !)

« Au moins, Black, t'es un truc un tant soit peu humain. », lança la voix moqueuse de Snape.

L'intervention du petit génie de la potion (mon dieu Monsieur Severus va se retourner dans sa tombe s'il m'entend l'appeler comme ça) fit se tourner les quatre élèves, ainsi que le professeur de Métamorphose.

« Que veux-tu dire, Servilo ?, cracha Sirius d'une voix tranchante et les yeux étrécis par la suspicion. (Si quelqu'un me demande qui est Picion je le mords !)

-Ouais tu es humain et pas une abomination de la nature. »

Avant même que le professeur McGonagall n'est pu reprendre son lève, Padfoot avait bondi de sa chaise et sauté sur Severus qui se retrouva allongée sur le dos avec un Sirius Black à califourchon sur lui qui lui défonçait la tête à coup de poings, en hurlant :

« Une abomination de la nature. Tu vas voir espèce de sale connard graisseur ce qu'elle va te faire l'abomination de la nature. C'est toi l'abomination de la nature... »

L'animagus hurlait les pires insultes à la face de Snape, en lui martelant encore et encore le visage. Pendant un instant, la classe resta stupéfixé puis Lucius se leva pour tenter de les séparer, mais il se retrouva aussitôt avec une baguette sous le nez et au but de cette baguette, un James Potter, flamboyant de colère (il avait pris des cours avec Lily au fil du temps, sans doute !)

« Tu bouges ne serait-ce qu'un orteil, Malfoy et je te jure que tu n'auras plus jamais peur de ton père. »

Le blond déglutit avec difficulté face à la menace qui planait dans le regard chocolat. Pas qu'il fut lâche mais pour une raison inconnue, l'air de Potter ne lui disait rien vaille. Pourtant, il fallait que Black lâche Severus. Il connaissait Black depuis leur enfance et il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Lucius tenta de passer outre la menace de James et avança d'un pas vers les deux combattants, mais il fut brusquement arrêter dans son élan pas le poing de James qui lui atterrit en plein sur la paumette gauche. Prongs le rattrapa par le col de sa robe et lui lança les lèvres serrées.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger donc « On ne bouge pas ! ». Tu tiens à recevoir la même correction ? », demanda-t-il, avec un mouvement de tête en direction de Sirius.

Lucius tenta de passer une nouvelle fois outre et James lui renvoya un coup en plein visage, mais sans pour autant lâcher le col de la robe. Puis il lui renvoya un autre coup de poing en plein visage sans que le blond n'ait répliqué ou même bouger (Ouais comme si il fallait un bristol pour que James vengeait Remus, Sirius ou Lily. Surtout Lily...)

Pendant cette incartade, Remus gardait les yeux baissés sur le sol, peiné par les propos de Severus tandis que discrètement Lily l'entourait de ses bras pour le consoler en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du loup-garou, mais elle n'intervenait pas. Même elle ne voulait pas intervenir, pour arracher Severus des coups de Sirius. Severus avait été trop loin une fois de plus. Déjà dix-huit mois auparavant, il avait dépassé les bornes en la traitant de Sang-de-bourbe. Mais cette fois en voulant révéler que Remus était un loup-garou, il poussait le bouchon trop loin. Surtout que personne n'était au courant dans l'école.

Personne ne bougeait dans la salle de classe, pas même le professeur McGonagall. Si les élèves avaient l'habitude des pitreries et des plaisanteries stupides des Maraudeurs, en particulier du jeune Black ; c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient perdre son sang-froid et passer à tabac un de ses camarades, même si c'était Snape.

Soudain, Minerva McGonagall sortit de sa torpeur et se mit à hurler :

« Black Potter Malfoy Snape ! Cessez Immédiatement ! Cessez de vous battre ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez immédiatement ! »

Le professeur de métamorphose hurlait après les deux groupes qui se battaient, en sautillant presque sur place. La scène aurait paru comique à n'importe quel observateur extérieur ( Et là on imagine tous un McGo en train d'hurler en saute sur place comme une gamine à qui on a refusé une sucette.). Mais les quatre jeunes gens ne se préoccupaient nullement des cris de leur enseignante. L'un était trop perdu dans sa colère pour l'entendre, tandis que l'autre tentait à tout prix de laisser à son frère le temps de massacrer celui qui avait tenté d'essayer de révéler la maladie de Remus.

McGonagall lassée de s'égosiller après cette bande de gnomes mal dégrossis, attrapa sa baguette et d'un revers de celle-ci elle sépara les combattants en les faisant flottait à quelque centimètres du sol, sans qu'ils soient en contact les uns avec les autres. Plus encore que lors de sa dernière intervention, le professeur McGonagall était aussi rouge que les bannières de sa maison, ses cheveux étaient totalement en désordre. Son chignon était défait et pendait dans son dos. Si un regard avait pu avadakerdaviser quelqu'un, en cet instant Sirius Black, James Potter, Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy seraient morts. Une fois de plus le cours avait été interrompu par les Maraudeurs et leur éternelle querelle avec Snape, le professeur McGonagall était hors-d'elle. Oh elle comprenait parfaitement la réaction du jeune Black, plus encore que tous les autres élèves de cette classe à l'exception peut-être de James, Remus et de la jeune Lily à en juger par l'attitude de la jeune fille. Si les autres élèves pensaient que le comportement de Black était dû à une énième insulte de la part de Snape, le professeur de métamorphose savait ce qui avait provoqué la colère de Sirius. C'était la réflexion à l'encontre de la lycanthropie de Remus Lupin.

Oh oui elle comprenait aussi bien que ses amis. Elle aussi avait constaté l'attitude protectrice des autres Maraudeurs, en particulier celle de Sirius. Toute l'école avait remarqué et commenté l'attitude protectrice, voire même tendre, presque amoureuse du jeune Black vis-à-vis du loup-garou. Les autres élèves ne se lassaient pas de s'interroger et commenter la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Pour tous, ils formaient un couple ou presque et personne ne pouvait approcher l'un, sans que l'autre n'intervienne. Et cette assertion était autant valable pour Sirius que pour Remus (Oui, le canis lupus est une petite bête tout aussi possessif que le canis lupus familiaris, donc on a tout autant de chance de s'approprier Remus que d'approcher Sirius. Dommage !)

Bien sûr que McGonagall comprenait, mais elle ne pouvait pas tolérer que Sirius massacre à mains nues son camarade de Serpentard. Elle les fit réintégrer, d'un revers de la baguette, leurs places. Le jeune Snape n'était pas beau à voir. Son visage était totalement tuméfié. Sirius n'y avait pas été de main morte. Le jeune Potter non plus n'avait pas épargné le jeune Malfoy. Pour laisser le temps à son ami de frapper son condisciple et lui faire payer la calomnie contre Remus.

Les quatre jeunes toujours figés échangèrent des regards interrogatifs entre les deux amis, et haineux entre les ennemis. Le professeur de métamorphose tenta de retrouver son sang-froid avant de lancer d'une voix tranchante.

« Je vous avais prévenus il y a à peine une demi-heure. La prochaine incartade, la prochaine querelle entre vous vous donnez le droit à un aller simple pour les cachots de cette école durant toute la période de ses vacances et pour tous les week-ends de cette année scolaire. Je veux bien considérer qu'il y a des circonstances atténuantes – des murmures retentirent dans la classe demandant quels pouvaient être ses circonstances atténuantes – Je veux bien considérer qu'il y a des circonstances atténuantes, appuya McGonagall en haussant le ton faisant comprendre à tous qu'elle ne s'étendrait pas sur ses propos. Donc cette punition se limitera à la durée des vacances de Noël que vous deviez tous passé ici. Vous vous trouverez donc ce soir devant les cachots du professeur Slughorn, à vingt heures ce soir. Et comme convenu vous serez puni tous les six.

-Mais Madame Minnie..., tenta Sirius. Ce n'est pas la faute de Remus...

-Il en sera fait tel que je l'ai décidé Monsieur Black. Et estimez-vous heureux que je ne vous colle pas pour le restant de l'année scolaire. Maintenant, je vous prie de tous quitter cette salle de cours. Je vais demander aux Serpentards de sortir de cette salle et de rejoindre vos cachots. Lorsque cela sera fait, je laisserais sortir les Gryffondors. Que les élèves des autres maisons quittent le cours dans l'ordre qu'ils souhaitent. Autre précision si jamais il y a une quelconque représaille est menée contre l'une ou l'autre autre des maisons incriminées, la sanction sera la même que pour les élèves actuellement punis mais surtout l'année scolaire. Vous pouvez diposer. »

Les Verts et Argents sortirent de la salle de métamorphose, non sans échanger des regards haineux avec les Gryffondors. Alors que la classe se vidait les Maraudeurs se regardaient avec Lily. Celle-ci avait toujours les bras autour de Remus. Le regard émeraude de la jeune femme croisa le regard argenté de Sirius qui la fusillait littéralement. Il n'y avait pas que le regard de McGonagall qui pouvait tuer. Lily regarda James qui jeta un regard à son meilleur ami avant de signaler d'un geste discret qu'elle devait se séparer de Remus. La préfète des rouges et ors esquissa un léger sourire en direction de James, avec un éclair malicieux dans les yeux. Elle détacha lentement ses bras du cou du loup-garou, mais perverse jusqu'au bout et pour le plaisir d'embêter Sirius - et accessoirement de James, mais ça Potter n'avait pas besoin de le savoir – elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur la joue du loup-garou. Celui-ci se raidit (Mais non bande de perverses, pas de cette façon. Y a que Sirius qui provoque ce genre de réaction chez Remus) sous le geste tendre de sa meilleure amie tandis qu'un éclair de colère traversait de plus belle le regard de Sirius (non faut admettre qu'elle est un peu suicidaire la petite tigresse du cervidé provoqué un Sirius qui est déjà chaud...). Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur de Métamorphose

« C'est non monsieur Black., déclara l'enseignante avant même que Sirius n'ait ouvert la bouche. Je sais pertinemment que Monsieur Lupin n'y est pour rien et pourquoi vous vous êtes mis en colère. Mais je me vois mal revenir sur ma décision le concernant les modalités de la punition, sans exposé certaines choses aux yeux de vos camarades. Donc je ne reviendrais pas cette punition. Vous et vos camarades pouvez quitter la classe. Les serpentards sont arrivés dans leur dortoir. »

Sans un mot de plus à l'égard de son professeur, Sirius fit demi-tour et alla ramasser ses affaires. Accompagné de ses trois camarades, punis tout comme lui, il quitta la salle de métamorphose. Pendant un long moment, aucun des quatre Gryffondors ne parla. Ils arrivèrent à la tour sans aucun mot ne soit prononcé. Les Maraudeurs allèrent s'assoir sur leur canapé fétiche, et sans que cela n'étonne personne, Lily se joigna à eux.

« Je suis désolé les mecs., souffla soudain Sirius, penaud. Euh pardon Lily.

-Pourquoi parce je suis aussi punie ou parce que je ne suis pas un mec ? », répliqua la préfète des Rouges et Ors, avec un petit sourire malicieux, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

La boutade de la rouquine amena un sourire sur les lèvres de ses trois camarades. Elle agita sa baguette et lança un sort de silence sur leur petit groupe pour que personne ne surprenne leur conversation.

« Franchement Sirius, reprit la jeune fille, tu crois véritablement que je vais vous en vouloir à toi et à James d'avoir voulu défendre Remus. Si j'avais pu j'aurais moi-même botté les fesses de Severus. Ce qu'il a fait, était inadmissible. Non seulement inadmissible mais dangereux en prime. Par contre, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en es pris à Malfoy, Potter., ajouta-t-elle à l'intention du brun à lunettes.

-Mais c'est tout simple Evans., répondit l'interpelé avec un sourire goguenard. Primo, je n'aime pas sa tronche Secundo parce que c'est à Blondie que s'adressait Servilo en début de cours et tertio je voulais laisser le temps à Padfoot de massacrer assez Servilo pour qu'il se souvienne qu'il doit tenir sa langue dans sa bouche certaine fois.

-Effectivement, je préfère qu'il la tienne toujours dans sa bouche plutôt que dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre ; en particulier la mienne., lança Sirius avec une moue de dégoût exagérée, qui fit rire les trois autres.

-Black, s'exclama Lily, en essayant de se montrer répressive en vers Sirius, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire des pitreries du Maraudeur.

-C'est vrai ?, enchaîna James. Pourtant vu la façon dont tu lui as sauté dessus pouvait prêter à confusion. Ah mais c'est vrai que tu préfèrerais en avoir une autre dans la bouche.

-Prongs ?, siffla Padfoot, avec un regard mauvais.

-Oui mon chiot ?, répondit l'animagus forestier avec un grand sourire.

-Si tu veux avoir une chance d'avoir des enfants avec ta biche préférée, ne parle pas de certaines choses.

-Mais moi je veux juste t'aider mon grand chien fou., répondit James toujours avec un immense sourire.

-Potter, je vais te la faire ravaler ta langue à toi aussi., grogna Sirius ( comme si un chien pouvait s'abstenir de grogner lorsque son couple était menacé. )

-Black Potter, intervient Lily, rassurez-moi vous n'allez pas vous battre de nouveau ?

-Tiens la tigresse on est redevenu Black et Potter., lança Sirius avec un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres.

-Pad' ? S'il te plait tu pourrais moins agressif? Demanda Remus, étonné par l'agressivité de son ami.

-Ne t'en fais pas Remus., lança Prongs avec un grand sourire, Notre canidé a juste une fâcheuse tendance à marquer son territoire. Mais non Evans, on ne va pas se battre avec Pad'. Je veux pas risquer une castration précoce. Bon c'est pas le tout, mais on va peut-être se mettre à faire nos devoirs de vacances si on ne veut pas y passer les quinze jours déjà amputés de nos soirées de ces fichues vacances.

-Non tu es sérieux Potter ?, s'exclama Lily en regardant James avec un air ironique.

- Non moi c'est James. », répondit le cervidé. « Celui que vous cherchez gente dame est à côté. », ajouta-t-il en indiquant Padfoot à côté.

Lily regarda alternativement les deux faux frères qui se trouvaient en face d'elle, en se demandant comment le sex symbole numéro un ex-aequo de Poudlard, number one allait réagir au jeu de mot pitoyable du Sex symbole numéro un ex-aequo de Poudlard, number two. La réponse ne tarda pas à lui parvenir sous la forme une baffe administrée à l'attrapeur des Griffons par son meilleur ami qui lui rétorqua :

« Eh c'est mon jeu de mot pourri à moi, labellisé Sirius Black Factory ! »

Un nouvel éclat de rire gagna le groupe, avant que Remus toujours plus sérieux que les autres, déclare :

« Prongs a raison. Si on veut en être débarrassé autant, les faire tout de suite. D'autant que la salle commune est calme et presque vide.»

Les trois Maraudeurs se déplacèrent jusqu'à la table et à leur grande surprise, leur compagne de punition les accompagna. Alors que Lily s'apprêtait à s'assoir à côté de Remus, Sirius accéléra le mouvement et la dépassa pour se poser à côté du loup, en jetant un regard mauvais à la préfète. Remus considéra son meilleur ami avec un regard sceptique, en se demandant pourquoi il ne voulait pas que Lily soit à côté de lui. Celle-ci jeta un regard étonné à Sirius avant de se tourner vers James qui regardait Sirius et Remus avec amusement.

« Je suis désolé Evans, mais il va falloir que tu me supportes si tu veux travailler avec nous. Comme tu l'as constaté en cours le chien est un animal qui marque son territoire., chuchota-t-il, à l'oreille de sa compagne (et de la femme de sa vie !)

-C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer, répondit Lily.

-Qu'as-tu remarqué Lil's ?, demanda Moony en regardant sa meilleure amie.

-Que je devais supporter Potter pour travailler avec toi mon Loup d'amour. », répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire éblouissant, pour le loup-garou.

La réponse de la rouquine provoqua un grognement chez Padfoot.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a, la rouquine ?, pensa Sirius, avec hargne. Elle ne peut pas s'intéresser à Prongs au lieu de mettre les mains sur Mon Remus ? Si elle continue comme ça je la mords. Prongs m'en voudra sans doute toute notre vie, mais je m'en fous. Elle ne touche pas à Remus. »

La réaction de l'animagus amusa son frère et la préfète qui échangèrent un sourire complice. Ils avaient tous deux compris de quoi il en retournait. Puis le brun et la rouquine s'assirent côte à côte pour la première fois de leur scolarité. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard qui interrogeait l'autre sur ses intentions, mais visiblement ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Fin

Voilà un premier chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plu. Le suivant ? La semaine prochaine ? Ça vous va ?

Une Review ? Ça me va !

Thanaerigan.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, certains d'entre vous l'ont déjà lu mais ça toujours plus de sens. Désolées si j'ai coupé la lecture de certain d'entre vous, mais j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde vous remettre les deux chapitres.

Allez bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 2 : L'Enfer, c'est le Paradis vu de l'autre côté.

Aux alentours de 20 heures, le 21 décembre :

Les quatre silhouettes arpentaient les couloirs de l'école de magie sans un mot. Deux par deux, assez éloigné. Devant venaient Remus et Lily, puis James et Sirius. Les deux couples chuchotaient vivement, mais dans chacun des groupes, l'un des orateurs espérait que l'autre groupe n'entende pas ce qu'ils disaient.

« Tu es sure que tout va bien, Lil's, demandait Remus à sa meilleure amie.

-Que veux-tu dire Remi-loup ?, demanda innocemment sa condisciple (ouais ! Lily innocente c'est elle le pire des Maraudeurs !)

-Ton attitude depuis le cours de McGonagall. Le fait que tu manges avec nous alors que d'ordinaire tu ne peux pas supporter James et Sirius. Tu es sure que tout tourne comme tu veux ?

-Mais bien sûr Remus ! Que vas-tu t'imaginer ? Je suis simplement ton conseil et je cherche à découvrir comment sont tes amis en réalité. Et je dois admettre que ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui ne manque pas d'intérêt.

-Que veux-tu dire ?, demanda Remus inquiet.

-Il est plutôt sexy notre attrapeur. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

Remus se racla la gorge. Mais Lily ne sembla pas y faire attention.

« Par contre, je ne vois pas ce que tu peux trouver à Black. C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt bien foutu mais…

-Lily !, soupira Moony exaspéré. Sirius n'est pas seulement bien foutu. C'est genre de mec tu le croise dans la rue tu lui saute dessus tu le violes. Et puis ce n'est pas seulement physique. Tu vois ce qu'il a fait tout à l'heure. Il s'est battu pour moi.

-Ouais c'est magnifique. On s'est tous fait coller à cause de lui et de son foutu caractère, qu'il est incapable de contrôler. Severus a la tête presque réduite en bouillie et en plus il est intenable lorsqu'on travaille.

-Ça c'est ce que tu veux bien voir et qu'il veut bien te laisser voir. Tu sais, après chaque phase de ma maladie, comme il l'appelle, c'est surtout lui qui me soigne., expliqua Remus. Ne vas pas croire que James et Peter ne font rien. James est très présent mais surtout pour les cours, alors que Sirius s'occupe de mes soins. C'est un peu comme un rituel qui s'est instauré au fil du temps. James copie mes cours, m'aide pour mes devoirs et m'entraîne pour que j'arrive à faire mes sortilèges et métamorphoses tandis que Sirius panse mes plaies, me fait prendre mes potions, s'applique à ce que rien ne gêne mon rétablissement.

-Et il te fait des papouilles, des câlins, des bisous et plus si affinités (On veut plus, on veut plus !)., ajouta Lily taquine.

Remus se mit à rougir.

« Arrête Lil's. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne fait rien de tout ça.

-Ah non ? Dites-moi Mister Lupin, voulez-vous que nous discutions de ce qu'il s'est passé le mois dernier après la pleine lune ?

-Mais il ne s'est rien passé Lily., rétorqua Remus, en rougissant de plus belle.

-Non il n'était pas en train de te serrer dans ses bras en t'embrassant le lobe de l'oreille, en admettant qu'il se contentait de te l'embrasser.

-Lily !

- Et toi tu ne disais pas non ! D'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Je suis sure que si il avait voulu plus, il aurait eu le droit à plus.

-Lily ! », s'écria Remus en attirant sur eux l'attention de deux autres Maraudeurs.

Ce n'est pas que la conversation le gênait. Mais il préférait que Lily ne lui mette pas des idées pareilles en tête parce que autrement il allait se retrouver dans une position plus que compromettante, qu'il lui faudrait justifier auprès de James et de Sirius. Et comment voulez-vous dire à votre meilleur ami qui soigne, à chaque pleine lune, votre corps blessé, que votre raide dingue amoureux de lui et que si l'occasion se présentait vous le bousculeriez sur votre lit en pleine séance de soin pour une séance de sexe débridée et vous enfoncer en lui ou le laisser vous prendre, au choix.(On raye la mention inutile, ça peut être déterminant pour la suite de l'histoire. Sait-on jamais ?)

Le loup-garou se tourna légèrement vers ses deux amis, pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Effectivement, son cri les avait alertés. Mais les deux autres ne posèrent aucune question et se contentèrent de reprendre leur conversation sur le Quidditch, sans doute. Merlin Remus aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ses sentiments lui soient rendus. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il poursuivit sa route aux côtés de Lily sans se préoccuper de ses amis, mes ses pensées toujours tournées vers les pires outrages qu'il pourrait faire subir à Sirius le jour où l'occasion se présenterait. Si elle se présentait ...

Ce que Remus ignorait, c'est que certes James et Sirius étaient plongés dans leur conversation, mais elle ne concernait nullement le Quidditch. Depuis leur départ de la tour, Sirius ne cessait de parler de Remus à James et à critiquer Lily.

« Mais pourquoi elle le colle comme ça ?, demandait-il à James, sans écouter les réponses de son frère. Tu trouves pas qu'elle abuse vachement. Et puis c'est quoi ce coup de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle n'a pas le droit de l'embrasser James tu entends. Si elle veut embrasser un Maraudeur, elle n'a qu'à t'embrasser toi, ou moi à la limite. Mais pas mon Mumus !

-Tu vois quand à faire Padfoot, je préfèrerais que ce soit moi que Lily embrassa. Et puis je ne vois aps ce qu'il y a de différent à son attitude habituelle avec Remus. Ils ont toujours étaient proches surtout depuis qu'ils sont préfets. Et j'apprécierais que tu ne mordes pas ma future femme.

-Alors qu'elle ne s'approche pas de mon homme; grogna Sirius, méchamment Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a pu lui dire pour qu'il rougise de façon aussiadorable ? Merlin, il est croqué quand il est comme ça; Hein Prongs ?

Euh tu veux une réponse franche Pad ' ?, lança James, incertain et soucieux de ne pas vexé son meilleur ami. Je préfère le côté adorable de Lily à celui de Remus. Et puis t'as pas l'impression que tu vires Pouffsouffle pour le coup ?, se moqua le cervidé.

-Que veux-tu que je te sorte ? , chuchota innocemment Sirius. Qu'il a un cul tellement bandant que j'ai qu'une envie : le prendre là, maintenant, tout de suite sans me soucier que toi et ta précieuse Lily soyez présents ?

-Merde Pad' t'aurais au moins pu éviter de me mettre de telles images devant les yeux.

-C'est toi qui l'a voulu mon Prongs d'amour ? Tu as autre chose à me demander ?

-Oui, j'ai autre chose à te demander., s'énerva James. Bouge ton cul ! Ça fait quinze minutes que l'on marche le long de ces putains de couloirs et ça fait quinze putains de longues minutes que je t'entends pester après Lily et vanter les mérites de Remus – quoique ça j'y ai le droit tous les jours dès que nous sommes seuls et ce depuis près d'un an et demi. J'en ai marre. Tu cois pas qu'il serait temps que tu lui dises que tu l'aimes à ton loupiot. Au lieu de me saouler avec je ne sais quelle partie de son corps et ce que tu voudrais faire à la dite partie.

-Mais ça va pas la tête je veux pas qu'il me déteste. Jamais il ne sera intéressé par un sale cabot comme moi. T'as vu ce que je suis et ce qu'il est. Jamais il ne voudra d'un sale con comme moi. Jamais. Je ne veux pas... »

« Lily ! »

La voix de Remus interrompit le monologue larmoyant de Sirius et le supplice de James. Les deux amis se tournèrent vers le couple qui les précédait. Remus était rouge de gêne et Lily avait un petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

A première vue, la rouquine avait décidé de passer à l'offensive avec Remus. Se pourrait-il d Remus lui fasse subir le même calvaire que celui que lui faisait subir Sirius ? Les deux confidents échangèrent un sourire de connivence puis les deux groupes reprirent leur marche jusqu'à la salle de potion où les attendaient leurs deux ennemis et leur professeur de potion.

« Je ne vous ferais pas de discours, sur ce qu'il c'est passé ce matin., leur dit le professeur Slughorn. Mais sachez que je suis particulièrement déçu par vos comportements. Surmontez ces querelles puériles, s'il vous plaît. Bon pour ce soir, reprit-t-il avec un air bon enfant sur le visage, je vous demande de nettoyer l'ensemble des chaudrons qui ont servis cette semaine. Il va sans dire que vous ne pouvez pas avoir recours à la magie. Toutefois, je vous demanderais de ne pas toucher à ce chaudron. Je travaille sur une potion expérimentale et il vous est absolument interdit d'y toucher. Bonne soirée. »

Les six jeunes adultes avaient tous le même regard – je genre de regard qui dit clairement « mais-quel-connard-ce-prof-et-puis-ces-pauvres-connards-à-cause-de-qui-nous-sommes-collés-aussi » -puis ils se regardèrent et se mirent au travail sans grand enthousiasme, dans un silence total et sans grand enthousiasme. (Franchement qui serait enthousiasme à l'idée de récurer des chaudrons à la main, sans gants, avec ses pires ennemis le premier soir des vacances de Noël au lieu d'essayer de conquérir le loup de votre vie.)

Pendant une bonne heure, personne ne dit rien. Puis le silence étant tellement pesant que Lily se mit à chantonner quelques-uns des refrains que sa mère lui avait appris dans son enfance. Et peu à peu le chantonnement fit place au chant lui-même. Les garçons du groupe se taisaient captivés par la voix de la toute jeune femme.

« Merde tu peux pas la fermer, Evans. »

La voix de Lucius Malfoy claqua dans la salle de cours. Le blond avait d'abord été étonné d'entre son homologue de gryffondor se mettre à chanter durant leur punition puis souffler par la voix qu'elle avait. Ce n'était pas une voix très travaillée, mais elle apaisait étrangement ceux qui l'entendait. Mais il n'en pouvait plus de cette bonne humeur qu'elle semblait trimbaler partout. Ce petit génie de Sang-de-Bourbe. Bon c'était plus le petit génie que le Sang-de-Bourbe qui le gênait. Et puis aussi l'admiration béate dont Severus faisait à son égard malgré la querelle à laquelle toute l'école avait assisté presque deux ans auparavant.

Ils étaient tous punis à cause de la stupidité de ces fichus Griffons et elle, elle chantait.

« Tu as un problème, Malfoy ?, demanda James, agressif (Non, sans blague James Potter agressif quand on s 'en prend à Lily ?).

-Ouais, j'ai un problème, Potter. Tu peux dire à ta copine de cesser de nous casser les oreilles avec ses chansons moldues à la con.

-Elles sont plutôt sympa ses chansons., lança Remus.

-Ta gueule Lupin., intervint Severus. C'est pas à toi que l'on s'adresse.

-Servilo, la petite leçon que je t'ai donné cet aprèm, t'a pas suffit tu en veux encore. »

A l'autre bout de la pièce, la voix de Sirius était froide, tranchante comme une lame de rasoir.

« C'est bon le chien de berger., ricana Lucius. On va pas y toucher à ton chéri d'amour. »

Les deux Serpentards ricanèrent méchamment devant les joues rouges de gêne de Remus et le regard furibond de Sirius.

« Putain Malfoy, t'as toujours été un abominable connard. Mais là tu as atteint un degré que même Voldemort ne peut pas te rejoindre. »

A la surprise de tous, c'est Lily qui venait d'invectiver le prince des Serpentards, de son ton le plus haineux.

« Toi tu la fermes la Sang-de-bourbe ! »

Lucius avait à peine fini sa phrase que le poing de James lui atterrit en plein visage. Le blond, surpris, tomba à la renverse, le nez en sang. Severus se précipita au secours de son ami, qu'il relava doucement.

« Putain, Potter, t'es malade., beugla Snape. Horrifié par l'état dans lequel l'attrapeur des Gryffondors avait mis le préfet.

-La situation est la même que l'année de nos BUSEs, Servilo. Ne vous avisez plus de traiter quelqu'un de Sang-de-Bourbe, en particulier Lily. Parce que si ça me parvient aux oreilles, la rouste que vous avez pris ce matin, ce sera de la rigolade, à côté de celle que vous prendrez.

-Tu crois que tu nous fais peur, Potter! ( oh ça rime ! Désolée, y avait longtemps que je n'avais rien dit.), lança Severus, rageur ( Oh je connais une petite Nesrine qui est contente derrière son ordi parce que Snape se même à râler. Hahahah !) Vous êtes des dangers publics, des assassins et des monstres. On devrait vous renvoyer de l'école pour ça ! Vous seriez déjà dehors si vous n'étiez pas pas les chouchous de Dumby. Vous ne seriez même jamais rentrés à l'école, vous ce que vous êtes. Hein Lupin !

-Tu fermes ta gueule, Snape., hurla Sirius en traversant la pièce. Tu ouvres encore une fois la fosse à merde qui te sert de clapet et je te jure que je te démonte la tête. Tu vas bouffer de la purée pour le restant de ta putain de vie.

-Tu crois pas que tu en as fais assez il y a deux ans, Black., cracha Severus. En me jetant dans la gueule d'un …

-Inpedimenta. », hurla Sirius, en levant sa baguette en direction de Snape.

L'autre jeune homme se retrouva propulsé quelques mètres en arrière.

« Sirus, arrêtes§, lui jeta Remus.

-Hors de question, Moony. Cette fois, il va comprendre que je peux être vraiment un assassin. »

Mais avant d'avoir pu faire un pas en direction de Snape, Sirius se retrouva désarmé. Lucius avait réussi à échapper à la vigilance de James et avait jeté son sort sans que personne ne le remarque.

S'engagea alors une bataille entre ls chefs de Maraudeur et les deux Serpentards. Lily et Remus de leur côté tentaient de convaincre leur amis de laisser tomber ce duel. Pas qu'ils leur en voulaient de les défendre mais se battre à coup de sort dans un cachot à potion, c'était trop hasardeux pour qu'un sortilège ne touche pas un produit et que tout se transforme en catastrophe.

Les éclairs de magie traversaient la pièce dans tous les sens frôlant parfois dangereusement les deux négociateurs. Remus et Lily rejoignirent James et Sirius qui étaient cachés derrière le bureau de l'enseignant. Severus et Lucius étaient réfugiés, à proximité de la table d'essai de Slughorn.

« Arrêtez les mecs., supplia Remus. Sincèrement. Je me fous de ce que pensent ces deux connards.

-Tu sais bien que c'est faux, Rem., lui dit Sirius, hors de lui. Et de tout façon je ne laisserais jamais personne t'insulter. James laisse les gens insulter Lily, peut-être. »

Le jeune Black retourna à son combat sans se rendre compte, à quel point sa phrase était révélatrice des sentiments qu'il portait à son loup-garou. (Oui ça on avait tous compris que c'était SON loup-garou et que le premier qui y touche, il se fait mordre.)

Remus le regardait abasourdi, par sa dernière phrase. Il se tourna vers Lily qui souriait malicieusement, voualnt un réponse à la question qu'il n'osait pas formuler.

« Et si on testait notre dernière trouvaille ?, demanda l'attrapeur des rouges et ors à son second.

-Ah vos ordres mon capitaine. »

Les deux sex symbol de Poudlard se soulevèrent, légèrement de derrière le bureau, en même temps. D'un seul mouvement, ils exécutèrent le geste symbolique de leur baguette ( pour ceux qui auraient oublié « on tourne et on abaisse » !) en criant d'une seule voix ( Et c'est là que l'on se demande ce que James Potter et Sirius Black ne font pas ensemble. Celui ou celle qui répond à cette question gagne le championnat de la question stupide posée en cours d'OS. Moi, j'ai la réponse !)

« Hypnos ! »

Le jet de lumière magiques traversa la pièce, mais Severus et Lucius se baissèrent plus rapidement qu'il n'arriva vers eux et le sort alla heurter de plein fouet le chaudron expérimental, qui explosa sous l'impact. Son contenu aspèregea les six élèves qui se regardèrent stupéfait avant de tombé un à un dans un état de sommeil catatonique.

« C'est vraiment une journée de merde., pensa Remus avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient. »

« -Mais sincèrement j'ignore quel sort, ils ont pu utilisé., disait une voix très éloignée des oreilles de Remus.

-Mais Horace vous étiez chargé de les surveiller. Vous savez qu'on ne peut pas les laisser seuls sans que ça tourne à la catastrophe. Et pourquoi par Merlin les avez-vous laissé SEULS dans la même pièce ?, demandait une Minerva furieuse et à l'autre bout de la pièce où se tenait Sirius.

-Calmez-vous Minerva. Je suis sûr qu'Horace ne pensait pas à mal lorsqu'il s'est éloigné pour noter ses observation sur ses recherches. , tempéra Albus Dumbeldore – le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, après Voldemort ( non parce que c'est quand même grâce à Voldemort qu'on a eu le droit d'avoir l'histoire de Harry et donc Sirius et Remus. Si Voldemort n'avait pas tué James et Lily, et tenté d'essayer de tuer Harry, ben pas d'histoire et pas de Sirius et Remus. Bon ok Tinky, je pose les coupes de champagne sur la table au lieu de les boire et je me remets au boulot. ) - la voix parvenait de façon très diffuse dans le cerveau embrumé de Remus.

-Qu'avez-vous mis dans cette potion, Professeur Slughorn ?

_« On se l'demande. »,_ fit Remus in petto

-Ben voyons voir : il y avait de l'essence de mandragore, des écailles de dragons de Komodo, trois cheveux de vélanes, de la poudre de mouches cantharides, un soupçon de belladone, des crins de licornes euh...Je crois..., euh je crois, continua le professeur de potion, soudain perturbé par le regard effaré de l'infirmerie et de sa collègue en charge de la métamorphose.

-Mais, par les Fondateurs de Poudlard, s'exclama Madame Pomfresh abasourdie par le type d'ingrédients utilisés par Slughorn, quelle potion étiez-vous entrain de préparer ? Un filtre d'amour de nouvelle génération ? Une potion d'attraction pour multiplier les pouvoirs hormonaux d'une vélane ?

«_ Mais Slughorn est taré d'utiliser de tels ingrédients. »_, pensa Sirius en rage, de ne pouvoir se lever pour démolir la tête de son professeur de potion.

-C'est une potion révélatrice d'amour, ma chère., rétorqua Sulghorn, vexé par l'attitude de l'infirmière. Elle doit révéler à l'utilisateur quels sont si les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour quelqu'un sont réels et partagés. Mais elle n'en est qu'aux balbutiements. », rétorqua-t-il un brin gêné.

Les deux femmes regardèrent leur collègue encore plus effarées par cette information. Il avait voulu préparer une potion pour révéler les sentiments amoureux.

Un rire sourd résonna dans la pièce. Les deux professeurs et l'infirmière se tournèrent vers Albus qui riait dans sa barbe. La situation avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser.

Le rire du directeur irrita les maraudeurs canins, chacun de leur côté.

« C'est une idée fabuleuse, Horace. Dommage que nos jeunes amis l'aient percuté avec un sort qui nous est inconnu. Mais cela explique peut-être pourquoi nous n'avons pu les déplacer que dans cet ordre précis. Pour l'instant, laissons les voguer à travers leur rêves et qui sait peut-être qu'ils auront la révélation de leur amour. »

Sur un dernier rire, il sembla à Sirius et Remus à travers les méandres de leur sommeil que le directeur savait quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux ne savait.

_« De tout façon, pensèrent-ils chacun de leur côté, bien sagement allongé dans leur lit. Je sais qui est l'amour de ma vie. »_

Fin

c'est mieux ? C'est pire ?

Dites le moi !

Thanaerigan.


End file.
